Let's Fly! Sky High Pretty Cure
Let's Fly! Sky High Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by Cure Wonder. The themes are the sky, acceptance of others and self, and going beyond tolerance. Plot WIP Characters 'Pretty Cure' ' Ayame Inoue / Cure Iris' Voiced By: Natsue Sasamoto Intro: "Flying Sky High! Hope of Iris, Cure Iris!" Attacks: Iris Flash, Iris Hope Strike, Iris Flash Burst Theme Colors: Pale pink & White Ayame is 13 years old. She is born blind, but never pities herself or allow others to pity her for her disability. She is good at reading and writing in braille and uses "Positive Reading" to motivate herself and others. She does not make excuses for herself or for others and hates it when others make excuses for her, themselves, or other people. Ayame is a positive, outgoing, and hard-working girl. It is sometimes difficult for Ayame to accept insecure people and she quickly loses her temper with them, but she becomes more accepting and helpful towards them later on in the series. Ayame is a member of her school's track and field team. She likes to read eBooks, listen to radio dramas, and teach others how to read and write braille. Ayame transforms into Cure Iris. She's the most balanced of the group and, as leader, keeps the group focused. Ayame is more serious and justice-minded as Cure Iris. ' Mimi Suzune / Cure Vibration' Voiced By: Yukari Tamura Intro: "Flying Sky High! Hope of Vibration, Cure Vibration!" Attacks: Vibration Shocking, Vibration Hope Orb, Vibration Shocking Wave Theme Colors: Lavender & White Mimi is 13 years old. She is born deaf, but never complains about her disability. She can write in braille--however, it is only with Ayame--and can talk, but prefers to use sign language most of the time. She does not want others to befriend her out of pity or feeling obligated to be nice to her in order to get praise and be seen as heroes. Mimi is a cheerful, upbeat, and often mischievous girl who is usually seen with a smile on her face. She dislikes people who are deceptive as she believes that the only sin is theft and being deceptive steals the deceived's chance to see one's true self and steals the deceiver's ability to be one's true self. She also dislikes people who view her as a charity case. Mimi is a member of the D/deaf/Hard of Hearing and Hearing Alliance Club. She likes dancing, physical comedy, and causing (occasional) mischief. Mimi transforms into Cure Vibration. She's the fastest of the group and tends to taunt and tease her opponents. Mimi is more mischievous and sarcastic as Cure Vibration. ' Asuko Kawaguchi / Cure Cleaver' Voiced By: Yu Serizawa Intro: "Flying Sky High! Hope of Cleaver, Cure Cleaver!" Attacks: Cleaver Slash, Cleaver Hope Swing, Cleaver Slash Panic Theme Colors: Dark blue & White Asuko is 14 years old. She is an insecure girl who has social anxiety disorder and always wears her signature pair of glasses even though she doesn't need them to see because she feels more confident and secure with them than without them. With her glasses, she has a mature-sounding voice and she gives off an air of confidence, but she can also be overbearing with her authority. Without her glasses, she has a soft- and timid-sounding voice and she blushes and stutters frequently; she also covers her face and becomes more focused on getting her glasses back on or something that will cover her eyes such as sunglasses and she uses a sleep mask when she is sleeping. Asuko was bullied in elementary school and her first year in middle school due to her shy and timid personality and the bullying students saw her as weak and a pushover, and her overprotective parents insisted that she wears glasses all the time in public when she decided to become a member of the student council so that no one would see her as weak or a pushover ever again. She wishes that she would become confident with or without her glasses and envies those who are confident on their own merits. Asuko is the head disciplinarian of the school council. Asuko transforms into Cure Cleaver. She's the most strategic of the group. Asuko is more assertive and calm as Cure Cleaver whether she has glasses or not, but especially with glasses. 'Mascots' WIP 'Villains' WIP 'Family' Mr. Inoue Ayame's father. Mrs. Inoue Ayame's mother. Ayane Inoue Ayame's older twin sister. Mr. Suzune Mimi's father. Mrs. Suzune Mimi's mother. Mr. Kawaguchi Asuko's father. Mrs. Kawaguchi Asuko's mother. 'Movie Characters' WIP Items Sky High Scrolls The transformation devices, which resembles a scroll with gold ends, it also matches a Cure's theme color, and has a Cure's emblem. It is disguised underneath the clothing and is only revealed when a Cure is about to transform. In order to transform, the Cures say "Pretty Cure, Sky High Transformation!" after revealing the scroll and holding and then raise the scroll in the air. Sky High Chest A little box which resembles a treasure chest. Each time a monster is purified.... Locations WIP Movie(s) WIP Trivia *The characters are made in Kisekae (an NSFW website). Gallery WIP Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Let's Fly! Sky High Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Sky Themed Series